Felicidad
by Efedrina
Summary: "¡TÚ! ¡TAKENOUCHI! -gritó una chica histérica, fan incondicional del grupo Lobos Adolescentes- ¿Cómo has conseguido que nuestro Yamato se enamoré de ti, marimacho?" Un rubio apareció en su rescate y le plantó un beso a Sora para envidias de todas.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

"**Chantaje"**

_ "¡Achís!"_

Yamato Ishida estornudó a causa de la nube de polvo que se había levantado cuando empezó a pasar el plumero por el desván, pareciera que nadie lo hubiese hecho en años, incluso en siglos.

- ¡Salud! –contestó su padre como acto reflejo, justo en el momento en que entraba por la puerta. Cargaba una caja bastante pesada.

- Gracias –contestó a regañadientes.

_Menos mal que su malhumor no es contagioso_, pensó su padre. Notaba a kilómetros lo molesto que estaba su primogénito, no le había hecho mucha gracia mudarse. A pesar de que él insistiera en lo equivocado que estaba, sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Comprar esta casa era la mejor inversión que había hecho en años. Escuchó de nuevo un estornudo y se giró para observarle.

Pestañeó sorpresivamente varias veces. No se creía lo que estaba viendo. Contuvo como pudo la risa hasta que finalmente estalló en carcajadas.

- No te muevas.

No tardó ni un minuto en regresar, llevaba algo entre las manos y una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Lo consiguiente que se escuchó fue un "click".

- ¿No me habrás hecho una foto sin mi permiso? –preguntó Yamato muy enfadado. _Esto es el colmo, hasta aquí hemos llegado, _pensó indignado, y con paso firme se fue de la habitación.

Observó la foto que acababa de hacer. A simple vista parecía una foto normal. Yamato limpiando, pero ¿qué tenía de particular esta foto? Era que él limpiaba con unas vestimentas _poco masculinas_. Aunque tenía que reconocerlo, incluso en las peores circunstancias su hijo siempre salía muy guapo. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el "cool" Yamato Ishida, le sentase tan bien esas prendas tan femeninas? Nadie le hubiese creído, por eso tenía que inmortalizar ese momento. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿cuándo había comprado ese delantal de flores rosas o esa celpa, a juego?

- ¿Dónde meto todos estos CDs? –gritó Yamato desde la habitación de abajo. Él curioseó un poco más mientras su padre bajaba las escaleras y sacó entre cajas, una funda. Maravillado, la abrió.

- Ten cuidado –objetó su padre quitándole entre sus manos un objeto muy apreciado para él: una guitarra eléctrica.

- ¿Es tuya?

- Sí. Cuando era joven...

_Pff...Me espera una larga, no, una larguísima historia, _pensó Yamato frunciendo el ceño y con aburrimiento, dio un largo bostezo.

- ... formaba parte de una banda de rock –comentó orgulloso. Colocándose la guitarra e imitando que estaba tocando en frente de muchas personas.- Oh, ¡yeah!

- Das vergüenza ajena –declaró Yamato, la sinceridad era su punto fuerte.

- Por aquella época tenía loquitas a todas las chicas, entre todas ellas, tú madre, era todo un rompecorazones –aclaró su padre con un aura misteriosa y buscó entre sus pertenecías un viejo álbum de fotos.- Mira –señaló a un joven muchacho muy atractivo- ese soy yo.

Aunque no lo reconociera Yamato quedó sorprendido por tal descubrimiento. Su padre le colocó la guitarra y le dijo sonriente:

- Te la regalo. Sé que te gusta la música, ¿por qué no pruebas con esto?

Él no dijo nada, sabía que no era una mala idea tener algún hobby. Primero, tenía mucho tiempo libre y segundo, un preocupado alto grado de aburrimiento. Disimuladamente sonrió satisfecho por su nuevo propósito.

- Matty...

Sintió un escalofrío escuchar ese apelativo cariñoso porque sólo lo llamaba así cuando quería pedirle un gran favor... En realidad, uno muy grande.

- No me gusta que me llames así –dijo secamente Yamato.

- Lo sé... Bueno... –balbuceó un poco, y tosió levemente antes de decírselo.- Necesito que por estos días busques una casa dónde dormir.

- ¿Ehn?

- Me acaban de llamar del trabajo y tengo que salir este fin de semana fuera –explicó seriamente.- Sólo tienes trece años y no quiero que te responsabilices de cuidar la nueva casa, además con el dinero que saque de este trabajo podremos comprar muebles nuevos y ... ropa –murmuró mirando de arriba las prendas tan femeninas que llevaba. Urgentemente.

Yamato suspiró y asintió levemente la cabeza. No le gustaba la idea, pero tampoco iba ser egoísta con él.

- Matty...

- Papá, no me llames así –le reprochó de nuevo, ¿es que todavía había más?

- ¿Cuándo has comprado ese delantal y esa celpa? –dijo señalando la cosa rosa que le recogía el cabello. La curiosidad le mataba.

- Mamá me lo regaló... –no sabía si continuar, sabía que se iba a reír igualmente, así que prosiguió- ... dice que estoy monísimo.

_Todavía insisto en que si hubiera nacido chica, mi madre me hubiese querido más_, pensó Yamato, _aunque me trata como si ya lo fuera (una chica). ¿Por qué tengo esta apariencia tan femenina? _Y se miró en un espejo severamente acomplejado.

En estos últimos años, había cambiado... _pero para mal_. Se lamentó. Había crecido un par de centímetros, aunque había cogido un par de kilitos de más –que obligatoriamente pensaba adelgazar este verano bajo una dieta. Lo peor no era eso, sino que sus facciones se afeminaron. _Maldita pubertad_, maldijo por la bajini.

- ¿En qué casa te vas a quedar? –preguntó su padre, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

- Ahm... pos no sé.

No lo había pensado y tampoco tenía mucho en donde elegir.

- ¿Por qué no llamas a Natsuko? –le aconsejó.

- ¿A mamá? –así tenía excusa para ver a T.K., pero tendría que aguantar ir de compras con su madre. Su rostro empalideció al recordar que la última vez le compró este ridículo delantal, la celpa... y esa camiseta fucsia, le entró un escalofrío al rememorarla, que por un casual ese mismo día se manchó de salsa de tomate. _Fue una verdadera pena_, pensó sarcástico.

- ¿Estás bien? –le tocó la frente.- Estás muy pálido.

- Mejor llamaré a Tai.

Dicho esto cogió su teléfono y marcó su número.

Piii... Piii...

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Taichi?

- ¿Matt? –dijo al reconocer su voz.- Sí, soy yo, ¿qué tal?

- Bien, mmm... Tai, una pregunta, ¿podría pasar este fin de semana en tu casa?

- Espera... –tardó más de un minuto en volver a coger el teléfono.- Mi madre no pone ninguna objeción. Al contrario, está encantada.

- ¿Sobre qué hora puedo ir?

- Mmm... ahora tengo entrenamiento, vente dentro de dos horas –hizo una breve pausa.- Aunque puedes venir cuando quieras, mi madre te abrirá con los brazos abiertos. A veces creo que te quiere más a ti que a mí... Kari... Estoy al teléfono... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué ya está Sora esperándome? Matty...

- No me llames así –replicó, pero el otro chico pareciera que no le escuchase.

- Me tengo que ir. Besitos, Matty –bromeó en tono picaresco y colgó.

Piiiiiii.

Matt miró el teléfono, extrañado. Cada día su amigo estaba más loco o había recibido más balonazos en la cabeza de la cuenta.

* * *

Ding. Dong.

- Yamato, ¿seguro que llevas de todo? –cuestionó su padre por tercera vez.

- Sí.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó de nuevo, cogiendo su mochila y revisando que lo llevara todo en orden. Pero su hijo se adelantó y evitó que la inspeccionase.

- Ya basta.

- ¿El neceser? ¿Toalla? ¿Ropa limpia? –fue enumerando uno por uno su padre, Yamato prefirió hacer oídos sordos.- ¿Calzoncillos limpios? Matt, ¿me escuchas? ¿Llevas calzoncillos limpios?

- ¡SÍ PAPÁ, LLEVO CALZONCILLOS LIMPIOS!

La situación no hubiera sido tan avergonzarte, si la señora Kamiya y Kari no estuvieran en la puerta con cara de asombro y aguantándose como podían la risa –incluso la vecina de enfrente se asomó al escuchar ese revuelo. Yamato enrojeció al instante y prefirió apartar la mirada hacia otro lado. Su padre siempre le ponía en ridículo.

- Yuuko, disculpa por las molestias –dijo Hiroaki con galantería, sonriendo.

- No es ninguna molestia –replicó Yuuko llevándose la mano a la cara.- Al contrario, estoy encantada de tenerle.

- Entonces, lo dejo en buenas manos –murmuró mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás.- Vendré el lunes.

- Buen viaje –le deseó, despidiéndole con la mano.- ¡Ven, Yamato, entra!

La mujer guió al rubio hacia la habitación de Tai y abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa no se encontraba el chico moreno que siempre le sacaba de quicio, sino una chica pelirroja que vestía el uniforme del equipo de fútbol.

- Hola –saludó tímidamente Sora Takenouchi, dibujando una sonrisa.

- Hola –sonando un poco seco.

- Taichi está preparando unos aperitivos, bueno si no se lo come antes –informó la señora Kamiya y cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.- Ahora vendrá.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

- Te has dejado el cabello largo –apremió Sora, se sentía nerviosa porque no sabía de qué hablar con él. Desde que lo conocía sabía que era una persona poco sociable... y nada hablador.

Matt se apoyó en la pared. Quería evitar todo contacto con el género femenino, chicas en general. No era que fuese una persona misógina, simplemente era que no sabía cómo tratarlas y tampoco tenía propósito de entenderlas. Sintió su mirada, pero ni se inmutó.

- ¡Matty! –exclamó Tai sorpresivamente, soltando la bandeja encima de la mesa y fue corriendo a darle un cálido abrazo a su amigo del alma. Yamato bufó, a veces su amigo se ponía de un mimoso que era prácticamente inaguantable.- Pero qué alto y guapo estás –recalcó mientras le analizaba con la mirada. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.- Aunque has engordado unos kilitos de más –musitó mordazmente mientras pellizcaba un poco de grasa que le sobresalía de la cintura.

- Deja de manosearme –refutó fríamente Yamato, tremendamente avergonzado, Taichi siempre le sacaba los colores y parecía que humillarle era su hobby.

- Bueno, a mi me gustas así –añadió insinuante Tai, mientras le agarraba la cintura y le atraía hacia sí.

- Tu bromas cada día me dan más miedo –concluyó Yamato cuando se libró del "amoroso" abrazo de su amigo.

Sora miraba la escena tremendamente sorprendida, pues no se esperaba para nada la reacción del rubio. Le daba un poco de envidia la confianza que tenía ambos porque ella nunca había tenía un vínculo tan fuerte con alguien, ni siquiera con Tai.

- Sora, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros? –preguntó Taichi alegre cogiendo las manos de su amiga, se acercó un poco más a ella y le puso ojitos. Puso _esa_ mirada, con la cual conseguía casi todo.- Por favor. Dí que sí.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ya estaba inmunizada a esa mirada achocolatada que con un par de pestañeos pretendían conseguirlo todo.

- Lo siento, Tai, mi madre ya debe estar preocupada –Sora recogió su mochila de deporte y sonrió dulcemente.- Mejor otro día.

- Jo –Taichi hizo unos pucheros algo decepcionado. Pero a los segundos volvió a su estado de ánimo inicial.- Pero mañana no te olvides que vamos al cine. Me prometiste que si metía tres goles hoy, me invitabas.

- Adoro tu memoria selectiva, ¡sólo recuerdas lo que te interesa! –exclamó expectante Sora, con un deje de diversión. Este chico podría recordar los nombres y apellidos de toda la selección de fútbol de Japón, pero no cuándo era su cumpleaños.- Es mejor que me marche ahora, ante de que anochezca... Tai –le sonrió y luego, giró la mirada hacia el rubio que seguía inmóvil con la misma pose.- Ishida.

Matt murmuró un silencioso "Adiós" para despedirse de la pelirroja y la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella cerró la puerta. Cruzó los brazos y se quedó pensativo. No se le pasó desapercibido el brillo que destellaban sus ojos rubís cuando Tai le recordó lo del cine.

- ¡Matt! –chasqueó los dedos para despertarle de su trance.- Vamos a cenar.

Cabeceó inconscientemente y le siguió hasta la cocina. Todavía pensando en por qué se le oprimió el estómago cuando Sora se despidió de Taichi con un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño, pero esta vez era todo diferente. Sin embargo no podía parar de darle vueltas...

Grrr. Grrrr.

- ¡Qué miedo! –exclamó Taichi sobresaltado, dando un pequeño brinco hacia atrás.- ¿Ese era tu estómago? –preguntó perplejo observando la barriga del rubio. El sonido podría asemejarse al del rugido de un león.- Al menos estás lo suficiente hambriento para comerte lo que sea –sentenció misterioso, esta frase escondía un doble significado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –inquirió curioso el rubio, mirándole con desconfianza.

- Ya lo verás.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, Kari había preparado con esmero la mesa. Todo estaba en su sitio. Perfecto. De la cocina desprendía un dulce olor, Yamato como acto reflejo se relamió los labios, la comida debería ya estar hecha.

- ¿Qué es esto mamá? –masculló Tai pronunciando lentamente sílaba por sílaba. Señalando su plato de forma amenazante.

Todos observaron con cierto recelo el extraño burbujeo que desprendía cada uno de sus platos. Era de un color verde viscoso y seguramente nada comestible.

- Comida –respondió extrañada su madre.- Es mi guiso especial, lo hice porque tenemos un invitado especial.

Miradas de profundo odio se posaron en el susodicho. Él tragó saliva y luego miró su plato. Tenía hambre, pero no la suficiente para comer eso. Ni siquiera se lo desearía ni a sus peores enemigos.

- Matt, por favor, sé el primero en dar la primera cucharada –animó la madre de Tai profundamente entusiasmada, todos los de la mesa asintieron afirmativamente con energía. Necesitaba primero tener algún "conejillo de indias" para saber si se podía comer o tener una tortuosa muerte.

La cara de Yamato empalideció por momentos y empezó a sudar, su personalidad no le permitía herir los sentimientos de una madre.

- Sí... claro... –susurró no muy convencido. Cogió la cuchara, tembloroso, y como pudo la acercó al plato. Cogió una cucharada de aquella cosa y se le acercó poco a poco a sus labios. Todos los presentes le observaron intrigados por lo que iba a pasar. El mejunje bañó sus labios y lentamente su boca. Hasta que finalmente se lo tragó.

Tai se compadeció de él. No le debería haber sometido por esa tortura pero era tan divertido. Los ingredientes para la comida: 12.000 yenes; comprarse el último móvil con cámara de vídeo del mercado: 50.000 yenes y grabar la cara de Yamato asqueado mientras era torturado, no tenía precio.

* * *

- Te invitaré más a menudo a comer –bromeó Tai que no paraba de reírse durante toda la noche.- Ja, ja, ja...

- Para ya Tai –ordenó el rubio buscando entre sus pertenencias su pijama.- Creo que por hoy te has divertido bastante.

- Ja, ja... Y lo más gracioso cuando mamá te dio doble ración –añadió el moreno agarrándose la barriga, porque le dolía de tanto reír.- "Yo...no...más...por favor" –imitó al rubio cuando Yuuko le rellenó el plato de nuevo.

Matt le lanzó una mirada que podía congelar el alma del mismo demonio. Al final optó por hacer oídos sordos e irse a la cama lo más pronto posible y olvidar todo lo sucedido en ese día. Rodó los ojos cuando observó lo que calificaba Tai como "su pijama".

- ¿No dormirás así? ¿Verdad? –preguntó inquieto al notar que sólo llevaba unos bóxers puestos.

- En realidad, no –Yamato suspiró aliviado.- Generalmente duermo desnudo –ahora no podía apartar de su mente un Taichi Kamiya completamente desnudo durmiendo. Era lo más anti-erótico que nunca había pensado.- pero como estás tú, y no quiero que te sientas mal, me pongo estos bóxers. Aunque si tú quieres... no duermo con nada...

- ¡Oh, cállate!

Taichi subió a la cama de la litera de arriba y Matt se recostó en la de debajo. Por fin paz y tranquilidad, o eso creía él.

- Querido diario: ¡Por fin se ha decidido...!

- ¿Escribes un diario? –interrumpió Yamato intrigado, se le hacía raro que un chico y más, de catorce años, escribiera semejante cursiladas.

- No es mío. Es de Kari –comentó con naturalidad, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo leer diarios ajenos.

- ¿No se supone que un diario es privado? –dijo para entrar en razón a su amigo. Aunque la racionalidad y Taichi era incompatibles.

- Ya...

- ¿Entonces?

- No seas aguafiestas.

Yamato bufó y se giró adoptando una postura más cómoda.

- ¡Takeru me ha pedido una cita! –leyó Taichi en voz alta para que lo escuchase Yamato. Con el golpe que se dio en la cabeza del sobresalto, o del bote que pegó, estaba más que seguro que estaba al tanto.

- ¿T.K. ha hecho qué? –preguntó confuso y un dolorido Yamato. Se frotaba la cabeza para calmar el dolor.

- Por lo visto tu hermanito –recalcó con cierto recelo, sacando la cabeza y buscando a su amigo con la mirada.- se quiere ligar a mi hermanita.

- O es tu hermanita la que está ligándose a mi hermano, ¡ehn! –exclamó defendiéndole. No permitía que nadie hablara mal de su hermano.

Taichi refunfuñó. La verdad es que Kari deseaba ya desde hace tiempo tener unos momentos íntimos, una cita, con Takeru –lo que no entendía era por qué él. Pero, por qué había crecido tan rápido y lo más desconcertante, por qué ya se interesaba en chicos. ¿Por qué no era como Sora?

- En realidad está entrada del diario fue de hace tres días –confesó Tai que seguro se traía un plan entre manos. En el que seguramente ÉL estaría muy implicado- Mañana es su cita.

- ¿Y? –dijo entre bostezos.

- Tú me vas a ayudar a que su cita le salga mal... muy mal –comentó de una forma maquiavélica, riéndose como lo haría un verdadero villano.

- ¡NO!

- Esperaba que dijeras eso... –sacó su móvil y puso el vídeo que había grabado anteriormente. Se lo mostró desde lo lejos.- Si no me ayudas, prometo que esto estará colgado en Internet antes de mañana. Lo juro.

Intentó en vano coger el teléfono, pero su "amigo" era más ágil.

- Si utilizaras tu cerebro para otras cosas productivas, como estudiar; claro, estamos hablando de un caso hipotético –le señaló irónico, frustrado por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.- quizás llegarías a ser en un futuro más que un camarero –le soltó algo enfadado.

- Camarero, pero con novia –o quizás casado- y seguramente, muy feliz –rebatió.

_Touché_, el moreno parece que había dado en el clavo.

- Si te ayudo, ¿borrarás ese vídeo?

- Por supuesto.

El rubio suspiró rendido y abatido.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado, Kamiya? –cuando utilizaba su apellido era que realmente estaba furioso y esto para él (Tai), le resultaba muy entretenido. Incluso podría podría divertirse todavía más. Así que modificó algunos puntos en sus planes.

El chico moreno bajó llegando hasta la cama del rubio. Perfiló una sonrisa misteriosa y levantó el brazo, señalándole con el dedo.

- ¡TÚ acudirás a la cita con Sora!

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? –gritó, pero Taichi le tapó rápidamente la boca para que nadie se despertara. Era más de medianoche.

- Bueno... entonces despídete de tu vida de chico "cool" –pronunció en desastroso inglés. Cogió su teléfono y empezó a tocar botones.

- Vale, vale.

- Entonces, ¿lo harás?

- Tú ganas –y se cubrió con las sábanas, tapando así la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

- Sora es una gran persona –le comentó Taichi para que se animase- te divertirás mucho con ella. Tan sensata, tan lista, incluso es fácil que te contagie su sonrisa.

Yamato le escuchó atentamente. Algo no cuadraba.

- Tai, ¿a ti te gusta Takenouchi? –le preguntó abiertamente.

- Mhmm. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad –murmuró. Sin embargo ahí acabo la conversación, porque escuchó los sonoros ronquidos de Taichi.

_Sora. Sora. Sora_. (Como si hubiera una voz en "off"). Estaba muy seguro de que iba a soñar con ella.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia ha sido creada sin ningún ánimo de lucro, simplemente para el entretenimiento de los lectores.

**Nota de la Autora: **_Gracias por dedicarme toda vuestra atención. Como escritora -en mi tiempo libre- pretendo divertiros con mis creaciones. Sin embargo, lo más importante para mí son mis lectore/as porque ello/as son los que animan cada día a una servidora a proseguir con sus historias (o locuras) **¿Qué os ha parecido el prólogo?** Parece que "huele" a un PEQUEÑO triángulo amoroso. Enviadme vuestras opiniones, críticas, preguntas, sugerencias... en un cómodo review. Prometo contestar a todos vuestros mensajes. Gracias por leer, **=)**.  
_


	2. Capítulo Uno

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

"**Lluvia Grisácea"**

"_Pi. Pii. Piiii"_

Yamato Ishida no se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona madrugadora, al contrario odiaba levantarse temprano y más cuando era verano. _Por qué sigue sonando ese estúpido despertador,_ pensó entre sueños. Lentamente abrió los ojos y tardó unos minutos en despertarse completamente, se encontraba un tanto confuso pues no reconocía nada. Todo le resultaba desconocido, pues esas sábanas no eran suyas, esa no era su cama, ni tampoco le era familiar ese color azul de la pared.

El despertador dejó de sonar. Matt suspiró aliviado, y como aún se sentía cansado decidió volver a dormir. Dio una vuelta ligera a la cama entre las sábanas. Sin embargo, no podía moverse, _algo_ lo tenía aprisionado.

Toc. Toc.

- ¡Dormilones! –dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta. Era Yuuko.- ¡A desayunar!

Matt se lamentó, quería dormir y que le dejaran en paz. Ya tendría tiempo de desayunar, ¡para algo estaba el verano! Para dormir, disfrutar y hacer lo que realmente le apetecía –o mejor dicho, lo que le diera la real gana. Dicho y hecho. _A dormir, _se dijo convencido.

En su estado de semi-conciencia, Matt escuchaba unos pasos que se movían rápidamente de un lado para otro. Juraría que era Kari, pero en un estado de hiperactividad –seguro que estaría nerviosa por salir con su hermano. Más tarde, oyó otros pasos acercarse a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Os despertáis ya... –la voz de Yuuko sonaba autoritaria e incluso daba miedo.- ...u os quedaréis sin comer! –en vez de una amenaza, al rubio le parecía un premio.- Os doy cinco minutos –ordenó. Y para asegurarse de que se iban a levantar, entró a la cuarto y con mucha simpatía, abrió las cortinas iluminando todo instantáneamente. Finalmente, ella se fue a la cocina, satisfecha.

Yamato escuchó una protesta. Confundido, porque sabía que esa no había sido su voz, notó que había algo –o más bien alguien- debajo de las sábanas. Se revolvió un poco y salió una cabellera morena, se sobresaltó y en consecuencia, se volvió a golpear con la cama de la litera de arriba. Se quejó levemente.

- Quiero dormir más –rezongó el dueño del cabello moreno, abrazando fuertemente al chico rubio como si se tratara de su almohada.

Como acto reflejo, Matt le empujó. _Lo que me faltaba ya tener complejo de oso de peluche, _pensó malhumorado.

- ¡Joder, Yamato, qué mal despertar tienes! –protestó un despierto Taichi sentando en el suelo, frotándose su espalda, que ahora estaba tremendamente adolorida.

- ¡Encima tendrás la cara de echarme la culpa! –le rebatió indignado. Se levantó de la cama y con mala gana, le ayudó a levantarse.- Pero, ¿qué hacías en mi cama? –hizo una breve pausa, pensando mejor en lo que le había dicho. Estaba seguro que su amigo le diría alguna tontería y él se arrepentiría de inmediato por haberle preguntado, por lo tanto prefería vivir en la más absoluta ignorancia.- Mejor no me contestes.

Se dirigieron al piso de abajo en absoluto silencio. Ambos sintieron movimiento en la cocina. El olor del desayuno ya flotaba por toda la estancia. Una suave voz tarareaba distraídamente una pegadiza melodía, pero que fue acallada por el sonido de la televisión.

"_La previsión del tiempo en Odaiba _(música de fondo).

_¡Buenos días! –saludó la joven presentadora haciendo una breve reverencia. Detrás de ella se mostraba como fondo un mapa de Tokio, resaltando en letras la palabra Odaiba.- De acuerdo con la predicción de hoy, tendremos un tiempo estable a lo largo de la mañana. Sin embargo, como podemos apreciar –y señaló al mapa- habrá precipitaciones débiles y moderadas ocasionalmente acompañadas de tormenta a lo largo de la noche..."_

- ¡Ey Tai! ¿Por qué quitas las noticias? –inquirió Matt cuando el moreno se adueñó del mando y decidió cambiar el canal de noticias por a uno acorde más con su edad, ¡el de dibujitos!- Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad?

- En realidad no –respondió Kari entrando en escena, negando con la cabeza.- Lo hace desde siempre, su espíritu infantil nunca le abandonará –especificó con una leve sonrisita.

Taichi apartó un momento la vista de la televisión y centrarla en unos momentos en su fastidiosa hermana. Su intención era rebatir su opinión, pero...

- ¡HIKARI KAMIYA!

Matt observó a Kari que no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro y luego, miró de reojo a Tai, que al parecer se había quedado sin habla. Asustado contempló cómo pasó por una serie de gama de colores que iban desde el fino rosa al rojo ira, temiendo que de un momento a otro, explotara "los obsesivos celos sobreprotectores de hermano mayor" de Taichi.

- ¿Te gusta mi vestido nuevo? –canturreó Kari girando sobre sí misma, luciendo su nueva prenda. Era un sencillo vestido blanco, veraniego, de palabra de honor, que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Perfecto para los días muy calurosos.

"¡PUM!" –como la erupción de un volcán- o eso se imaginó el rubio cuando los celos de Tai hicieron acto de presencia.

- Precioso –sentenció irónico.- Ahora, sube a tu habitación –señalando a las escaleras- y ponte una ropa de verdad –le gustaría haber añadido, "acorde con tu edad".

- ¡Oh, Tai! –exclamó Kari muy paciente, ya sabía tratar la "celositis" de su hermano mayor.- Sabía que te iba a gustar...

- ¿Qué? –interrumpió Taichi exaltado. Moviendo el dedo índice negativamente.- Yo no he dicho tal cosa.

Kari asentía levemente, sin borrar la sonrisa, aunque realmente no le prestaba atención. Tener paciencia era su punto fuerte y era un tremendo alivio, porque su hermano era un gran cabezota, aunque también utilizaba alguna que otra cosilla para soportarle. _Ahora, deberá ir por la parte en que me amenaza con decírselo a mamá, _pensaba Hikari,..._ ¡qué emoción es mi primera cita con Takeru! ¿Estará igualmente emocionado que yo? Tengo tantas ganas de verle, hacía tanto tiempo que no nos encontrábamos._

- ... y por eso, mamá no te dejará ir así vestida a ningún lado –terminó de explicar Tai, interpretando muy bien el papel de hermano mayor. Observó a su hermana que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa bobalicona con cada palabra que él decía, y se enfadó aún más.- ¿Me estás escuchando?

Kari despertó de su ensoñación. Se dirigió a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Luego cogió el bolso y se lo colocó.

- Gracias, oni-chan, por tus consejos –reconoció con una breve reverencia.- Siempre preocupándote por mí... –hizo una breve pausa.- Bueno, es hora de que me vaya. No quiero llegar tarde.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se fue, dejando a su paso únicamente un dulce aroma a vainilla.

- No consentiré que mi hermanita...

- No te esfuerces, Tai –le dijo Matt, tocándole el hombro de su amigo.- Por mucho que grites, ella no te va oír, Kari ya se ha ido.

Su hermano se cruzó de brazos. Su hermana había ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra.

* * *

Prr. Prr.

Kari notó que algo en su bolso vibraba. El móvil. La pantalla se iluminaba de forma intermitente. Kari antes de cogerlo, sacó algo de sus orejas: unos tapones para el oído.

- Muchas gracias Mimi –dijo ella como saludo.

- No hay de qué –comentó ella entre risotadas (porque las risas de Mimi eran únicas, de lo ruidosas que sonaban). Kari tuvo que apartarse un poco del teléfono.

- Sólo a ti se te podía ocurrir lo de los tapones del oído y el diario falso –masculló entre alabanzas.- Tai ni se ha dado cuenta. Él se cree que tengo la cita con Takeru por la tarde y además, he podido evitar el discurso de hermano mayor.

- Ya sabes para cualquier duda de amor, llama siempre a la reina del amor –no hacía falta que nadie la adulase, bastaba ella misma.- ¡YO! Mimi Tachikawa –y más risas.

* * *

_Esto es un error. No sé por qué he aceptado_, pensaba Matt debatiéndose entre darle o no al botón. Finalmente pulsó el seis y sintió el movimiento del ascensor elevarse, _¡esto va a salir mal! Lo presiento. _Sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente a la puerta. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, entre cómo matar a Taichi de forma lenta y dolorosa u otros como "¿Sora no vivía en una casa?" Era la hora de la verdad... y no estaba preparado.

Ding. Dong.

_¡Uy! Nadie responde, entonces... _un pensamiento de tremenda felicidad cruzó su cabeza, _no deben estar, ¡yuju!. Aunque eso significa, _frunció el ceño y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, _¡qué me han dejado plantado! _ Sintió como si le hubiesen echado un balde agua fría. Nadie hería su orgullo. _¡A mí nadie me deja plantad...!_

- ¿Quién eres? –cuestionó un hombre de aspecto siniestro. Llevaba una bata blanca y en su mano un cuchillo llenas de unas llamativas manchas rojas.

Matt tragó saliva. Interiormente llegó a entrar en pánico, su cabeza sólo tenía la palabra "¡psicópata!". Primero, debería calmarse; segundo, buscar alguna salida y tercero, y más importante, responder algo coherente sin que se notase que estaba muerto de miedo y –observó al presunto psicópata, estaba muy impaciente- rápido.

- Yo... me... equivo..qué –_ha sonado muy valiente, ¡bravo Matt!, _se regañó a sí mismo.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta, muchacho –comunicó el hombre.

Escuchó unos pasos provenientes del piso y para alivio del rubio, la voz que escuchó le resultaba tremendamente conocida.

- ¿Quién es papá?

- No lo sé, cielo mío –explicó el hombre con una dulce voz, encogiéndose de hombros.- No me lo ha querido decir.

La chica se asomó a través del marco de la puerta, en dirección al pasillo. Había un chico. Rubio y con los ojos azules. Y tuvo que reconocer que ese color pálido –resultado del susto que le habría dado la primera impresión de su padre, ¿a quién se le ocurre salir con un cuchillo a recibir a nadie?- combinaba a la perfección con la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Ishida? ¿Qué haces aquí? –aunque no resultaba tremendamente sorprendida, cosa que observó el chico rubio, pero que a él le impacto bastante.- Lo ha vuelto a hacer. –suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a tu amigo a pasar, cielito? –preguntó su padre, ya que ambos no hacían más que mirarse.

- Sí claro –se apartó un poco.- Ishida, pasa.

Matt siguió a la chica, pero en un estado de alerta. Observando por el rabillo del ojo qué hacía el psicópata, es decir, el padre de Takenouchi en todo momento. Ella le acompañó hacia el salón, y le invitó a sentarse en el sofá. Aunque antes tuvo que quitarle unos papeles que estaban esparcidos, bueno, no sólo en el sofá sino por toda la casa. Aunque a ellos aquel desorden no parecía afectarles para nada.

- Perdona por haberte asustado, muchacho –se disculpa el padre. Ahora Matt le prestó más atención aquel señor. Era un hombre que no superaba la barrera de los cuarenta, tenía el cabello rizado pelirrojo y llevaba unas gafas; era una mezcla de Izzy y Joe.- Soy el padre de Sora, mi nombre es Haruhiko, pero llámame Haru.

- No pasa nada –dijo educadamente pero con mantenía ese aire desconfiado.- Soy un compañero de Takenouchi, me llamo Yamato Ishida.

Después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que se encontraba a solas con él, _¿cuándo se ha ido Takenouchi?, _pensó él, porque no era una persona despistada. Sin embargo, desde el pasillo escuchó la voz de Sora, no era cantarina ni amable, sino sonaba enfadada. Era una nueva faceta que acababa de descubrir. Agudizó aún más su oído para saber con quién hablaba.

- ... ¿es que nunca mantienes tus promesas?... No... Taichi... No me hagas sentir que yo soy la culpable –hizo una breve pausa. Suspiró.- Está bien... sí... entonces, ¿quedamos esta noche a las... en el mismo sitio,...? Que no se te olvide.

Sora colgó el teléfono pensativa. _Quizá sea culpa mía. ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que un chico como él podría llegar… a fijarse en mí?_ Volvió a suspirar. Cada vez estaba más triste.

* * *

- Ya no sé qué hacer –le reveló Haru alicaído a su invitado, sus ojos no dentelleaban ninguna emoción, sino una profunda preocupación.- Últimamente no la veo tan animada como antes, no come, ¡ni siquiera ve el canal de deportes! –exclamó como si fuera una verdadera tragedia.

Yamato no entendía porque le contaba tales cosas, pero aún así se sintió conmovido. Sabía que la preocupación de un padre no conocía límites –era algo admirable-; sin embargo, la versión de su padre era muy diferente a la de Taichi.

_Flash Back._

_- Sora es una gran persona –le comentó Taichi para que se animase- te divertirás mucho con ella. Tan sensata, tan lista, incluso es fácil que te contagie su sonrisa._

_Fin Flash Back_

Matt desvió su mirada hacia el lejano pasillo, en el lugar donde se encontraba Sora (de perfil). Su cabello caía por encima de sus hombros, era de un rojo intenso, sujetado por dos hebillas muy familiares. _Ahm, ya, esas fue la que compró Taichi, _se dijo al recordarlas.

Un breve instante.

Un cruce de miradas.

Los ojos de él, eran azules claros, fríos y profundos.

Los ojos de ella, eran escarlatas, cálidos y tristes.

El corazón del chico empezó a a latir rápidamente, cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Apartó la mirada de golpe y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un ligero rubor. Le había pillado mirándola. Se sentía nervioso –era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación. Racionalizó sus sentidos –es decir, se abofeteó mentalmente-, ¿por qué había tenido este comportamiento?, se preguntaba Yamato interiormente y pensó, qué tal vez, era por el susto de haberle descubierto observándola tan _intensamente_. Era lo más seguro, se decía.

- Papá –la voz de Sora le volvió a la realidad.- ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina a preparar algo para nuestro invitado? –le preguntó, pero en realidad quería hablar con su inquilino a solas.

Ella no sabía por dónde empezar, lo mejor era ir directo al grano y acabar con esta gran mentira.

- Sé por qué estás aquí Ishida –sentenció en un susurro, pero que escuchó el chico en cuestión. Ella se sentó en el sofá a su lado pero había un gran espacio entre ellos.

Lívido. Así podía describir la cara de Yamato.

- Sé que te chantajeó –prosiguió triste, incluso algo decepcionada. Ella inocentemente creía que el rubio verdaderamente quería quedar con ella (ya que por algo era el dueño del emblema de la amistad).- He convencido a Taichi para que borre el vídeo, y te deje en paz –hizo una pausa.- Así ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí –determinó, aunque en su interior no quería que se marchara, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Desahogarse.- Tranquilo, no estoy enfadada.

Yamato no articuló ninguna palabra, es más, se sintió culpable por su comportamiento, pero se levantó del sillón para irse. Ya que después de todo no había nada que hacer allí, ni que le vinculara. Caminaba lentamente porque sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente.

- Cielito, mío, ¿ya se va tu amigo? –escuchó decir a su padre. El padre traía entre sus mano una bandeja con dos tés y un plato lleno de pastas.- ¿Sora? ¿Cielo? ¿Por qué te vas a tu habitación? –y se escuchó un fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta.

Pero gracias a ese porrazo, Yamato despertó (reaccionó), y pudo entrelazar toda la información junto a todos los acontecimientos. Entendiéndolo todo. _Sora en casa de Taichi, la cita con Taichi, la decepción al ver que no era Taichi, las hebillas que Taichi le había regalado, la quedada con él mismo por la noche, _enumeró él, observando que sólo una palabra se repetía, _¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta antes?, _se cuestionó tremendamente defraudado consigo mismo.

Se paró en el pasillo. Se giró sobre sus pasos y con paso firme se dirigió a la habitación de Sora. Ya sabía una forma de enmendar su error y que perdonarse su comportamiento, pues había caído tan bajo dejándose engañar por el culpable de toda esta historia: Taichi.

- Takenouchi –ella estaba sentada en el suelo, sus brazos abrazaban fuertemente a un oso de peluche y juraría que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. El rubio se dirigió hacia ella.- Levántate –dictaminó, no terminó de decir esto, cuando la agarró del brazo, levantándola y arrastrándola tras de sí.- Tenemos una cita. ¿O se te ha olvidado?

- Ishida... pero –balbuceó ella extrañada, pero interiormente se sentía feliz.

- Vamos –la cortó.

La mano de Matt sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca de Sora; él cogió una chaqueta para ella por si luego pudiera refrescar, ¡ya era lo que le faltaba que también se enfermase! Sora sonrió fugazmente por la preocupación del chico. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, el padre intrigado les siguió hasta la puerta.

- Chicos, ¡no volváis temprano! –gritó Haru eufórico. Hacía tiempo que no veía la sonrisa de su hija, y ese muchacho había hecho aún más de lo había conseguido él en estas últimas semanas.

En el ascensor, Sora murmuró un "Gracias" que Matt pudo escuchar perfectamente. Lo más curioso de todo era que todavía la mano del chico sujetaba la muñeca de la chica, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida por la susodicha (o sea, Sora).

* * *

_Condenado autobús, _maldecía Matt. Esperaba, bueno en realidad caminaba en círculos, frente a la parada del autobús junto a la Sora, pero ella estaba sentada. Él miró su reloj disimuladamente. Las cinco y cinco. Odiaba esperar. _Arg... ¿cuándo llegará ese maldito autobús?_

- Según el plano, pasa cada quince minutos –respondió Sora. Yamato se extrañó, ¿acaso la pelirroja sabía leer la mente o había pensando en voz alta?- Has pensado en voz alta –le contestó al ver su cara de incredulidad. Iba decir algo al respecto cuando escuchó un sonido muy familiar.

La puerta del transporte público se abrió con un leve crujido. Educadamente saludaron al conductor, pagaron sus respectivos billetes y **¡sorpresa!**

- ¡Por Genai! –gritó Yamato y un montón de ojos le miraron. Se sentía acosado entre tantas miradas. ¿Cómo cabía tanta gente en tan pocos metros cuadrados? Oteó por encima entre todas las cabezas, no había ningún sitio libre. Se tendría que conformar con el poco espacio que poseía el principio del bus.

El autobús arrancó de nuevo y todos sintieron esa sensación de vértigo, al moverse y provocar un efecto dominó. Al rubio no le hizo mucha gracia, ya que se chocó con la axila apestosa de un hombre de unos cuarenta años y casi se muere por falta de oxígeno. Por el contrario, Sora se tropezó con un chico –pero la realidad fue el chico que chocó accidentalmente "intencionadamente" con Sora o eso se imaginó Yamato-, universitario, y en opinión de Matt, nada atractivo, aunque las mujeres que estaban en el bus no estarían para nada de acuerdo con él.

- Discúlpeme, señorita –el chico cogió la mano de Sora y acto seguido, la besó.- Parece que el cielo me ha brindado el honor de conocerte –Sora se sonrojó al instante, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Se sentía un poco más femenina.

Matt entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a mirar, pero era que la pelirroja se había olvidado de él ¿o qué? _Nadie liga con mi cita, _se dijo, pero, ¿qué coño estaba diciendo? _No era una cita, cita... _Vuelve a mirar a la feliz parejita. Su cuerpo se tensó, la rabia le invadió.

- Estoy en una cita, creo... –masculló finalmente Sora con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella giró su mirada hacia el chico rubio. Yamato "Problemas" Ishida se avecinaba.

Matt carraspeó, interponiéndose entre la parejita, y con pose arrogante, le lanzó una mirada desafiante al chico. El otro sintió miedo y mucho, se disculpó atropelladamente y se perdió entre la multitud. Sin darse cuenta, Yamato dibujó una sonrisa satisfactoria. _Nadie me quita a mi no-cita, _se apremió.

- Ishida –sintió como una mano agarraba su camiseta, era la mano de Sora. Él la miró extrañado.-Ya hemos llegado.

* * *

- Se hacen descuentos a parejas –comunicó por el micrófono la taquillera (su voz sonaba como si se hubiese tragado un silbato) y prosiguió con su arte de mascar chicles.

- Sólo queremos dos entradas para ver el último estreno –explicó Yamato agotando su poca paciencia.

- ¿Fila?

Miró a Sora, ella se encogió de hombros, interpretando ese gesto como que le daba igual.

- Donde sea –le contestó finalmente.

La taquillera hizo una pompa con su chicle y segundos después, puso una sonrisa pícara. _Otro que no sabe decir que va a meterle mano a la novia, _pensó la taquillera afirmando con la cabeza, _si los hombres fuesen más decididos. Aunque este muchacho como mucho, _le hizo un análisis completo de manera rápida (como si fuese un escáner), _con lo sieso que parece, le dará un besito. _Matt tamborileó los dedos en el mostrador, impaciente.

- Dos entradas para el último estreno –recapituló ella mientras pinchaba en el ordenador la última película del mercado: Amar o morir, recogía todas las expectativas de ser el último bombazo en filmes de terror.- Serían 20.000 yenes –Matt preparaba la cartera- pero con el descuento de pareja, 10.000 yenes.

El rubio no objetó nada, prefirió irse lo más rápido de allí. Soltó el dinero justo y cogió las entradas, pero la mano de la taquillera lo sujetó por un momento y le murmuró:

- Ya me lo agradecerás.

_¿Agradecerle el qué? _ Matt se quedó un buen rato pensativo durante todo el trayecto hacia la sala, no se quitaba las palabras de esa mujer de la cabeza. Sora caminaba tras de él en silencio, llevaba un paquete enorme de palomitas. Era su pasión, un cine sin palomitas, ¿qué era?... Ella las comía en silencio, sintiéndose un poco ignorada por el rubio.

_Aquí debe ser, la sala siete. _Comprobó el ticket que llevaba y leyó el título de la película, no le convenció mucho. _Debe ser un tostón romántico, _bufó, _¡vaya rollo me espera! _ Cuando entraron, la sala estaba sombría. En ese momento, se estaban proyectando los anuncios precedidos de algunos tráileres.

_Perfecto, esto está lleno de parejas, _pensó sarcástico Matt. Con la pantalla luminosa de su móvil (una forma ingeniosa para mirar su ticket) comprobó que estaban sentados en... _¡la última fila! _Se paró de golpe y Sora chocó con su espalda, desparramando así gran parte de las palomitas.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sora extrañada en un susurro.

Matt maldijo por la bajini y continuó subiendo escaleras hacia la última fila. Con cada peldaño el número de parejas aumentaba y no digamos al final del todo, eso parecían directamente animales en celo.

- Perdón, perdón –decía Sora pasando entre ellos, para llegar a sus asientos. Matt se limitaba a refunfuñar.

Llegaron a sus asientos justo en el momento en que la película comenzaba. Lo que más le incomodaba al chico era que las butacas ya que eran demasiado estrechas y estaban muy pegadas las unas a las otras, cosas que carecía de interés para la chica. Su única preocupación era comer palomitas. Así que aburrido contempló la película.

_¡Oh qué raro! _Pensó irónico Matt cruzándose de brazos al ver que en la primera escena aparecía un chico guapo, seguramente el protagonista y a su lado, una chica estudiante, hablando de cosa banales. _¡La parejita feliz! _Aunque lo que no se esperaba que en esa aura de tanto romanticismo, la chica se convirtiera en un zombi y de un bocado se comiera los sesos del chico, borbotando sangre y sin olvidar, los gritos de dolor.

El chico rubio pegó un bote en el asiento al escuchar el primer grito. Al siguiente grito, su mano izquierda cogió algo que él se figuraba que era el reposa manos, aunque para su gusto era muy blandito.

- Ishida... –la chica se detuvo al ver que alguien le estaba tocando con toda tranquilidad su muslo derecho. Giró la cara y vio la cara empalidecida del chico. Tosió levemente.

El chico giró lentamente la cabeza creyendo que se había atragantado con tantas palomitas. Sin embargo ella señalaba una zona. Él se extrañó y fijó su mirada hacia el lugar que marcaba. Se sonrojó rápidamente y apartó la mano como si le quemase.

- Lo siento –se disculpó atropelladamente.

- Mm... Ishida, ¿no sabías que "Amar o morir" es una película de terror? –le preguntó ella, aunque por la expresión de su cara decía un claramente "¡NO!".

Él prefirió no contestar y seguir viendo la película. Como si pudiese, porque la protagonista, alias "la zombi frustrada", se comía a cualquier chico que no satisfacía sus perspectivas, ella buscaba un amor puro, romántico y cuando no lo encontraba, ¡pum! Ataques de ira, y un hombre menos en el mundo, claro rodeado de una muerte truculenta y dolorosa.

- Ishida –se sobresaltó un poco al oír su nombre entre gritos de la protagonista.- ¿A ti no te gustan las películas de terror? ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qu-u-ué?

- Que si tienes miedo a las películas de terror –aunque ella parecía más afirmarlo que preguntarlo.

- Por favor Takenouchi, ¿con quién te crees que estás hablando? –murmuró en el tono más valiente que pudo. _Creo que ha sonado muy convincente, _se felicitó.

Diez minutos más tarde. Takenouchi concentraba toda la atención en su cita, Yamato. Hacía unos minutos que había cerrado los ojos y a veces, como acto de valor, abría uno de ellos para ver si la protagonista seguía torturando algún pobre chico. Ella sabía que era divertido, tenía que reconocerlo, pero a la vez se sentía culpable de verlo en ese estado.

- Vámonos –ordenó Sora cogiendo el brazo al chico, y le arrastró hasta fuera de la sala. Él se quedó impactado al principio, pero no opuso resistencia.

Una vez estuvieron fuera, él con algo de brusquedad se deshizo de la mano de Sora. Volvió a su estado de chico "cool", u eso observó ella. Parecía que descubrir sus puntos débiles, bueno uno de sus puntos débiles, hería a Ishida de alguna forma. Ella pensaba, o más bien creía, que Ishida era fuerte y muy orgulloso (eso nadie lo ponía en duda), y que alguien rompiera esa "barrera" o faceta de chico malo, para ver realmente cómo era, él no lo toleraba.

* * *

Caminaban en silencio. No optaron por coger el autobús de vuelta, debido a la larga cola que había en la parada; además, Yamato se había negado en retundo a volver a "perfumarse" con alguna axila ajena. La tarde se estaba volviendo más fría de lo habitual, y el cielo empezaba a nublarse. _Para una vez que salgo, y las noticias del tiempo parecen predecir lo correcto, _pensó Matt justo en el momento que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué no compramos algo caliente? –preguntó Sora con amabilidad.- Está refrescando y todavía queda un largo camino.

- Si quieres... –respondió Yamato indiferente.

- Allí hay un puesto –le comentó señalando a una pequeña tienda que daba a un parque.- ¿Vamos?

Ambos se desviaron del camino, girando a su izquierda. No tardaron ni dos minutos en llegar a esa tienda, bueno cafetería. El tintineo de la campana resonó al abrir la puerta, la dueña del bar saludó con un "¡Bienvenidos!" y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Oh, Sora! –la dueña parecía conocerla.

Brr... Brr...

Yamato instintivamente buscó su teléfono móvil, que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se cortó a los poco segundos su vibrar, entonces, lo más seguro que fuera un mensaje. Efectivamente, al abrirlo, observó que tenía un sobrecito en mitad de la pantalla. _¿De quién será?, _se dijo a sí mismo, _¡cómo no! De Kamiya._

- Lo de siempre ¿no querida? –preguntó la dueña a Sora. Ella afirmó con la cabeza, pero intentaba estar pendiente de Ishida, porque éste estaba a su vez pendiente de su móvil.

- Para llevar.

"_Llámame que no tengo saldo. Besos, el amor de tu vida: Taichi". _Leyó Ishida. _Maldito cara dura, _pensó Matt levantando el puño en forma amenazante, _pues si quiere algo, que llame él. Jum._

- ¿Es amigo tuyo?

- Oh, bueno –balbuceó Sora, girando su cara para observarlo mejor. No sabía cómo definir la relación de ambos. Porque no eran ni muy amigos ni tampoco desconocidos.- Es un compañero de hace unos cuantos años.

- Pues es un chico muy guapo –le comentó seguido de un guiño.- Más que ese chico moreno, ese chico tan revoltoso,... ¿cómo se llama?

- Tai.

- Aiss... sí. Nunca había visto tanta hiperactividad junta –se dijo ella- ni tanta ventanas rotas –murmuró al recordar el incidente del balón.

Sora sonrió. La mujer le dio dos vasos de plásticos rellenos de chocolate.

- En total son 500 yenes –Sora le dio el dinero y cogió las bebidas.- Sora, sé que para ti es costumbre tomártelas en aquel roñoso columpio, pero está refrescando, ¿por qué no te lo tomas aquí?

- Gracias, pero ya sabes que soy muy tradicional.

Matt se mantenía al margen, no pintaba nada en una conversación entre mujeres, con su típico "marujeo". Se sorprendió cuando Sora le tendió aquella bebida, ¿por qué había pensado en él?

- ¿Cuánto es... –preguntó Ishida sacando su cartera, ya que él siempre pagaba sus deudas.

- Tómatelo como un regalo –le explicó Sora sonriente.- Me has invitado al cine, y has estado toda la tarde conmigo, aún cuando no había nada de por medio –le dijo recordando el chantaje del vídeo.

- Bueno, gracias –dijo aceptando la bebida. Estaba impresionado con lo atenta y dulce que era Takenouchi.

- Aunque te pediré una cosilla más, Ishida –él la miró extrañado, ya que Sora mantenía una actitud seria, se temía lo peor.- ¿Podríamos tomarnos las bebidas en aquellos columpios? –él casi se desmaya con la infantilidad que había formulado su pregunta. Solamente le faltaba el "porfa" para rematarlo.

- Claro.

Sora caminaba con paso ligero y Matt la seguía despacio. Sus pensamientos volaron en dirección a su "chifladura", bueno a su capricho de ir a los columpios. Ella no tenía miedo de expresar cualquier cosa con naturalidad, aunque fuese una locura o si sonaba infantil, le daba igual. Al contrario que él, se limitaba a valerse por y confiar en sí mismo, hasta madurar, antes de tiempo; por eso no se permitía ser muy abierto, no querían que le hicieran daño.

- No sabía que no te gustase el chocolate –le comentó ella poniendo una mano en su boca, angustiada. Dejó de mecerse en el columpio.

- Ah, no, sí me gusta –tomó un sorbo para confirmarlo. Sora respiró tranquila y empezó a mecerse de nuevo, sonriente.

En realidad no le gustaba mucho el chocolate, era demasiado dulce y no digamos empalagoso, prefería el sabor amargo que le proporcionaba un buen café. Sin embargo, por ser educado no se lo dijo. No quería invadir esa pequeña felicidad que ella tenía al columpiarse en ese mismo instante.

- Takenouchi... No sabía que tus padres estuviesen separados... –le comentó para sacar algún tema. Aunque no debería ser el más apropiado.

- Bueno –disminuyó su empuje con el columpio- en realidad siguen casados –aclaró- sólo que viven en diferentes casas desde hace años. El trabajo de mi padre requiere mucho tiempo y dedicación. Por este motivo, se pelearon y decidieron que vivir separados era la mejor solución. Ellos se quieren y se aman, pero son demasiados independientes.

- Creo que no debí pregunt...

- No importa Ishida, en parte entiendo el sentimiento de soledad –le murmuró desde el fondo de su corazón- y no podía elegir entre mis padres, por eso siempre quiero estar con los dos. Sin embargo, ahora eso es imposible...

_Cuánto más sufres, más sabes apreciar aquellas pequeñas cosas que te hacen reír, _rememoró Matt en sus pensamientos, siempre se lo decía su padre. No sabía por qué pero se identificaba con ella ni tampoco por qué de algún modo la entendía. En ese instante, sabía que no sentía tan solo como él creía. Él dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Siéntete libre de preguntarme lo que quieras –susurró Sora.

Yamato se sentó en el columpio de al lado y se balanceó levemente aburrido.

- ¿Por qué no eres tú mismo y te relajas? –soltó Sora sin pensar.

La miró fijamente, sin pestañear. Anonadado.

- ¿Por qué no eres más directa con Kamiya y así me libro de todo esto?

Le rebatió. Si esto era una competición de preguntas sin sentido, él estaba seguro de que iba a ganar.

- ¿Por qué metes a Kami... digo a Tai en todo esto?

Sin embargo, Sora no se dejaba ganar fácilmente.

- ¿Por qué contestas mi pregunta con otra pregunta?

Matt sentía la victoria en sus manos.

- ¿Y por qué haces tú lo mismo?

Sora adoraba tener la última palabra, en este caso, la última pregunta. El silencio reinó. El chico no se dio por vencido y dibujó una media sonrisa. Por contraparte, Sora le sacó la lengua. Él hinchó sus mejillas, enfurruñado, por la altanería de su contrincante. Ella encarnó una de sus cejas divertida, imitó el gesto del rubio y a los pocos segundos, estalló en risas. Él también. Sus risas eran naturales (sinceras).

- Reírse es lo mejor para liberar tensiones –le explicó Sora. Su cabello contrastaba con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Juraría que ella había sido una de las pocas personas que había conseguido hacerle reír tan abiertamente y de verdad –incluso le dolía el estómago de todas las carcajadas que había emitido. Y la única en lograrlo por imitarlo. Tenía merito.

- Por cierto, perdona que lo que te pregunté primeramente –se lamentó Sora, pero no estaba nada arrepentida porque había escuchado reír y tan francamente como si fuera una persona normal.

- No pasa nada...

Piii...Piii...Piii...

_No puede ser, ¡qué no sea Tai de nuevo! _Rogó Matt mirando al cielo. Para su alivio era su hermano.

- Takeru, ¿qué pasa?

- Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo... –se escuchó un largo suspiro.

- ¿Ehn?

- Matty –sintió un escalofrío al oír esa espeluznante.- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

- Tai, ¿qué quieres?... Y, ¿qué haces con el móvil de T.K.?

- Ahm... como sabía que no me llamarías y no tenía saldo, he cogido prestado el suyo a tu hermano –Matt contó hacia atrás para tranquilizarse- y bueno, era para decirte que al final me pillaron siguiéndoles, pero tranquilo, fueron a la biblioteca. A estudiar –aunque su manera de decirlo fue dejando entrever algo.

- ¡Tai! ¡Qué cochinadas te estás imaginado! –era la voz de Kari, regañándole.

- Bueno, ¡no tardes mucho en volver a casa! –le dijo y le aclaró- Que tengo que hacer un asunto importante.

Sora afinó el oído para alcanzar esto último y dibujó una sonrisa, muy amplia y un deje de nerviosismo recorrió por sus labios. Parecía que Tai se había acordado que había quedado con ella por la noche.

- Sí ya voy para allá, no tardaré mucho –sentenció Yamato y cortó la llamada.

Antes de guardar su móvil, miró la hora: las siete y media. Siempre cuando te lo pasabas bien, el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa, o eso decían.

- ¿Vamos? –ordenó Matt poniéndose en pie, ella hizo lo mismo.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio debajo del manto grisáceo del cielo.

* * *

Se escuchó un trueno y a los pocos segundos el relámpago que iluminó toda la casa. Lluvia. Escuchaba concentrado las gotas de lluvia golpear contra las ventanas -clap, clap. El frío que hacía podría calar los huesos de cualquiera. Desde la ligera abertura de la ventana se infiltraba el delicioso aroma que atraía consigo la tierra húmeda y esa tibia y fría atmósfera envolvía la habitación, aquella que erizaba los vellos de la piel y a la vez te hacía sentir reconfortado.

- ¿Todavía no ha vuelto mi hermano? –le preguntó preocupada Kari a Yamato, secándose el cabello con la toalla.

Matt negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse.

- Tai, no ensucies la casa de barro –gritó su madre desde la cocina.- Quítate la ropa sucia y los tenis, y los trae directo a la cocina para poner la lavadora.

Taichi cogía con su boca los cordones y con ellos, los tenis. Mientras se quitaba la ropa por el camino y claro, hacía esfuerzos para equilibrarse y no caerse.

- Hermano, apestas –le comentó Kari, tapándose la nariz.

- Normal –le comunicó desde la cocina.- Llevo toda la tarde jugando al fútbol.

Matt arrugó la nariz, eso era muy raro, algo apestaba y no era Tai solamente. Fue directo a la cocina y cogió con permiso una bebida gaseosa, mantenía su mirada fija en su amigo que no le preocupaba pasearse casi desnudo por la casa.

- Cogerás un resfriado –le advirtió Matt y le tendió ropa limpia.

- Gracias –dijo él frotándose la nariz. Se sintió observó por el rubio, pero con cara de no entender nada, buscando algún gesto o cualquier cosa que mostrase algún pequeño cambio.- ¿Qué pasa? Te noto preocupado.

Yamato sintió que debía preguntárselo.

- ¿Qué tal te fue con Takenouchi?

El rostro del moreno cambió, tornándose a un blanco azulado en la que podía leerse "_¡Mierda!"_. Y acto seguido, se dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. Todo se podría leer entre líneas, no había asistido y le había dejado plantada, de nuevo.

- Pero, al menos, ¿la avisaste? –Matt le cogió de la camiseta (a Taichi).

- Esto... yo...

Cuando Tai empezaba a tartamudear y a decir palabras sin sentido, te podías imaginar lo peor. Yamato preocupado le siguió preguntando, pero inconsciente no se daba cuenta que se estaba arreglando. Se puso los vaqueros y la primera camiseta que encontró, todo esto encima del pijama.

- ¿Dónde y a qué hora quedasteis? –le preguntó Matt amenazante, cogiendo prestadas las zapatillas de deporte de su amigo.- Venga.

- Hace media hora, en el parque que hay cerca del antiguo colegio –le respondió atropelladamente.

- Espero que siga ahí... –se dijo muy preocupado.

- Seguro que ya estará en su casa –aunque su voz sonaba alarmada.- ¿No ves que está lloviendo a cántaros?

- Eres idiota –le espetó irritado.

Cogió un paraguas y Tai, también, parece que había entrado en algo de razón.

- Te acompaño en tu búsqueda –le dijo a Matt.- Yo iré a su casa a buscarla,... si la encuentras antes que yo, llámame –era la primera vez que veía un rostro tan serio y tan afligido en Taichi.

Con esto dicho, ambos se fueron corriendo por caminos diferentes.

* * *

_¿Dónde estás?_, había cerrado hacía más de cinco minutos el paraguas porque creía que así le hacía correr más lento. Aunque marchaba todo lo más aprisa que sus piernas y sus fuerzas podían. Su respiración era rápida, casi jadeante. No estaba acostumbrado a correr y menos cuando la lluvia parecía impedirle llegar hacia ella.

Sin embargo, cuando se iba a dar por vencido, allí estaba Sora. La chica del columpio. Con su vestido grisáceo; sus manos tapaban su cara y entre sus rodillas había un sobre mojado. Sólo apresuró su paso. Cada vez que se acercaba más observaba cada detalle: el agua resbalando por sus mejillas, luego por su cuello hasta quedar atrapada en la vestimenta o como sus cabellos se apegaban a su frente de una forma graciosa.

Sora sintió que el agua ya no calaba sus huesos, aunque seguía escuchando de fondo la lluvia. Aunque tenía la sensación de que no estaba sola. Quitó sus manos de su cara y abrió sus ojos escarlatas, llenos de lágrimas. Primero toda su atención fue captada por el paraguas de colores que la tapaba y poco a poco, contempló al sujeto que sujetaba el paraguas firmemente, que no parecía importarle si se mojaba o no, sólo que ella no se empapase más.

Él sonrió con calidez, tendiéndole una mano.

Ella solamente quería abrazarlo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia ha sido creada sin ningún ánimo de lucro, simplemente para el entretenimiento de los lectores.

**Nota de la Autora: **¡El primer capítulo! ¡Diecisiete páginas de Word para el disfrute del lector/a! Primero quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que dedicaron su tiempo a leer el fic y ante todo, a aquellas que me dejaron un review y/o lo pusieron en sus favoritos. **¡****Me animó mucho a la hora de escribir!** Muchas Gracias. Ahora centrémonos en el primer capítulo: Poco a poco, Sora y Yamato se van conociendo -como habéis leído- por medio de situaciones un tanto extrañas, disparatadas, cómicas, románticas... y parece que hay algo de química entre ellos. Aunque ambos no lo reconocen. Puedo adelantaros que en el siguiente capítulo habrá mucho romance en la medida que respecta, y _¡una nueva intrusa!_

Ustedes tenéis la última palabra y con confianza dígamen qué es lo que opinan de la historia, por medio de un cómodo: **¡REVIEW!****  
**


End file.
